I believe in green eyes
by silvertabbyAKAmary
Summary: This fic is about what happens at Hogwarts in Harry's seventh year, in his absence. Quite creepy. Child abuse, torture, physical , and worse, psychical. Protecting the students of Hogwarts lies heavy on McGonagall's shoulders. She's in more pain than the
1. Chapter 1

**I believe in green eyes****  
rate: T  
disclaimer: nothing belongs to me  
This fic is about what happens at Hogwarts in Harry's seventh year, in his absence. Quite creepy. Child abuse, torture, physical , and worse, psychical. Protecting the students of Hogwarts lies heavy on McGonagall's shoulders. She's in more pain than the others, being treated like dirt, seeing her students being hurt by the death eaters, and most of all feeling she's disappointing Him. Will she stand against the wind, or are they all lost? not to much Ad/Mm in this chapter, but more than you can take in following ones, in a rather disturbing way, but...**

'He has taken over the ministry' Kingsly's words echoed in the big and empty room 'Scrimger's dead. The new minister's under the imperious curse. He's coming there now. I heard he has to put someone easier to govern, instead of you. They all know you were to close to Dumbledore to be on their side, and I might say you're rather famed for being someone really hard to frighten or imperious.'  
'Keep your head down, Minerva.' he added before the patronus disappeared.

The Headmistress sat looking at the place where the patronus had been, for a few seconds. Then she stud up and straitened her robes. The previous headmasters were all staring at her, except for Dumbledore, who was still asleep...untroubled...in another world.

She sighed and started descending the gargoyle staircase, as she had done for so many years, but back then it had been Dumbledore's office, now it was hers. She was headmistress of hogwarts, and by the looks of it not for much longer. She had welcome the minister. No, she corrected herself, she had to welcome the minister's puppet, for she knew far to well who was the minister of magic.

She walked down the deserted corridors, hearing only the sound of her high heeled boots on the marble floor.  
'Minerva!' came Flitwick's shriek. He was now deputy headmaster. He and the other teachers were all standing in the entrance hall, looking at her.  
'The minister is on his way' she informed the other teachers.  
Some of them nodded. Everybody was looking pale and nervous, even scared.  
'We should get into the great hall' she said.

They all moved towards the big doors, none of them spoak.  
The Headmistress was standing in front of the entrance doors, looking out the window at the green loans. It was so much, so much already. Snape's trethery, Dumbledore's death, the ministry's fall...What was going to happen next?

Some figures appeared in the distance. They were heading towards the school.  
'They're coming' she said to Flitwick who had just come out of the great hall.  
'Oh, my God!' shrieked the little wizard.

Indeed, she herseld felt the urge to shriek, but not out of shock, out of anger, for by the new minister' side was gloriously pacing none other than Severus Snape, the murdShe couldn't believe he was back after all that had happened. And she was supposed to welcome him, even f at the moment, her greatest wish was to curse him dead. She bit her lip painfully. after what seemed an eternity to her, they reached the entrance doors. They had entered the school.

'Good evening, minister' she managed to say in a perfectly stiff voice, trying not to look at Snape's smirk.  
'Good evening, professor...'  
'McGonagall' she said. How very polite of him! She wasn't quite a nobody after all, though by far not as well known as Dumbledore, she was one of the seven registered animaguses of the century, and that was something, and every ministry employee up to the age of 52 was bound to have had her as a teacher. But than again what was to be expected from a man under the imperious curse.

'So, we may proceed.' said the minister. I would like to ask you a few questions, madam.'  
'Yes?' she replied crisply.  
'So...first of all, what is your full name, professor?'  
'Minerva Maria McGonagall'  
'Date of birth?'  
'October, the 4th, 1925.' she said rolling her eyes. At least he hadn't asked her how old she was.  
'Hm... Blood states?'  
'Pure blood.'  
'Marital states?'  
'Never married'

The minister and his escort started whispering.  
'All seems right, madam. I am sorry to have to tell you, but we would prefer to have a male head of school.' said the minister.

'You are, of coarse, aware that Hogwarts has had other headmistresses over the years. I don't see how that makes any difference.'

'It does, actually. We think that a woman, being far more emotional and unstable than a man, wouldn't be a good choice for a head of school.'  
She couldn't believe it. 'Emotional?! Unstable?! For Merlin's sake!' she thought.

'That's that. the position will be taken by Mr. Severus Snape. With you as deputy headmistress. So, every thing's solved, we shell leave.'

Prof. McGonagall looked as if he had just slapped her. Severus Snape?! Headmaster?!erer.


	2. Chapter 2

'Thank you, minister' said Snape politely.

As the minister and her escort left, Snape turned to professor McGonagall.  
'Pleased to see me, are you, Minerva? It's writen all over your face you know.'  
She turned away and muttered under her breath.  
'Very, Headmaster.'  
'Oh! And, Minerva, my first doing as headmaster is to hire new teachers for DADA and Muggle studies, I believe the old teacher is not going to make it, pitty.'  
'And who would those be?' she asked crisply.  
'Amicus and Alectro Carrow.' said Snape.' Any problem with that, prof. McGonagall?'  
'No, of course not' she replied curtly.

The atmosphere in the great hall was as cold as ice. Nobody spoak as Snape ascended to the staff table, followed by a sour looking McGonagall

Snape sat down in the headmaster's chair. Professor McGonagall took the seat next to him, trying forcefully to avoid the questioning gazes that were fixed on her.

'Hello! What a pleasure to see my old coleagues. I hope you are pleased to have me back, as Headmaster of Hoguarts.' said Snape mockingly. Some teachers looked at him with anger, some with disbelief, and others, like professor McGonagall, with disgust.

They started eating. Everyone was looking down at their own plate. Snape leaned closer to professor McGonagall, who was cutting her steak with all the concentretion she could muster, and whispered.  
'How do I look in Dumbledore's chair? Now I'll have my own portret next to the other headmasters. Don't you think I'll look great between Phineas Nigellus and your _dear_ Dumbledore?  
'Don't worry, I'll make sure you get there as fast as possible,Severus.' said professor McGonagall through greeted teath, just loud enough that he could hear.


	3. Chapter 3

The great hall was filled with people. It was the first day of the term. Of course everybody was surprised to see snape back, even the Sliverins. It was true they had never liked Dumbledore much, but they were upset about his death in the hands of the new Headmaster.  
The Griffindors, how ever were really fierce by the sight of Snape.  
'What's He doing here?!'  
'Snape?!'  
'He can't be headmaster!'  
'And yet he is' said professor McGonagall under her breath as she handed timetables.

'Is it true, professor? The minister is...-' whispered Nevile as prof. McGonagall handed him his timetable.  
She just nodded. Neville looked at her. If prof. McGonagall was looking frightened, then it was really serious. Hogwarts was facing great danger.

Neville, Seamus and Dean were the last to enter the Muggle studies class room. They sat down in the back row.

'I am your new Muggle Studies.' came Alectro's voice. 'You may have heard many things...people saying that muggles are just like us...these people are delusional. Muggles are animals, stupid animals, and muggleborns are just as bad!'

Many people made angry noises, muggle borns, friends of mugleborns, and not only.

'You liar. Muggles aren't animals, and they're not stupid. How can you talk about muggleborns like that. A friend of mine is muggle born and she's the best in our year.' said Neville standing up.  
'Yes she is' said dean standing as well.  
'Definitely' said Parvati.  
'Silence! I speak here, and you listen! I am the teacher. sit down, boy!'  
Neville didn't sit down.  
'What's your name, boy?'  
'Neville Longbotom.'

Alectro smirked. 'Alice's and Frank's Longbottom son, are you?'  
'Yes, I am.'  
'Come with me, boy!' said Alectro leading him out of the class room. Neville followed silently. Neither spoke until Alectro closed the staff room door behind them.  
'Alectro? What's happened?' barked Amicus. He was sitting at the table, talking to Severus Snape.  
'This boy, Neville Longbottom, dared call me a liar and yell at me, in the middle of the class.'  
'Longbottom, eh?' said Amicus getting up from the table. 'Whanna feel your se3lf what happened to your parents, I'm sure they'd be very proud.'  
Neville gulped. He was locked in a room with those two sadist natters, and the only other to see was Snape. And he was sure Snape wouldn't stop them.  
'Crucio!'

'Oh my Gosh! We have to do something!' said Parvati panicking.  
'Calm down, we must think clear! We have to be united, Dumbledore's Army, the time have come to proof who we are!' said Seamus.  
'Yea, we must get someone to help.'


	4. Chapter 4

Knock! KNOCK!

'What-?' asked the boy who had oppened the door, but the group strode past him at u run.  
'Professor McGonagall!'  
The witch looked at them quriously.  
'Professor, Alectro Carrow took Neville out of Muggle studies. We have no idea where he might be. We need you to help us, professor!'  
McGonagall nodded faintly and followed them out of the classroom.

The door snapped oppen. In the door way stood prof. McGonagall, wand rised.

Alectro let down her wand and Neville scrembled up looking horrified. Snape, however had rised his wand, and was pointing it at the woman before him.

'Let the boy go.' came McGonagall's voice.  
Snape nodded and Neville left the room, as fast as he could.  
McGonagall's eyes met Snape's. Neither was going to look away.

Then Snape spoak.  
'Tonight in my office, Minerva'  
She made no sign of acknowlidging his words, she just turned and walked out of the room, her head held high.

'Ya must admit it, Snape, she's a match. This woman's worse than the devil himself.'said Amicus Carrow.

'Everyone has a weakness, even Minerva McGonagall, and I happen to know just what it is.'

Her steps were leading her to the gargoil office, that had once been Dumbledore's. Now it belonged-no not belonged, because it will never belong to him-Severus Snape. Dumbledore's killer, sitting in his office, on his chair, with his job...it was so unfair! But it was nothing she could do, she was helpless, too many responsabilities falling an her sholders. She wished she would have been more powerful, more brave...Yet she was not.

'Enter' the voice was cold.

She did. The dark sky was visible through the window. It was late. At the desc was sitting Severus Snape, the dark window behind him, and his black hair and robles were making his pale face look even paler. He looked empty, cold, heartless...he looked evil.

'Good Evening, prof. McGonagall'  
'Good Evening, Headmaster' she threw the last word as if it was a deadly insult. And Snape took it as such.  
'How are you doing?'  
'Well, thank you.'  
His eyes nerrowed.

'What do you want of me?' her voice was still steady, but it was clear she was making huge efforts to keep it as such. She couldn't afford to let him hear her voice shuddering, she couldn't afford to to let him see her curage faulter, let him know she was afraid.


	5. Chapter 5

'Oh, what do I want?' said the dark, pale man. 'I want to see the fear in your eyes, to have you at my mercy, I want to see you fell at my feet, helpless, I whant to kneel you.'

'This will never happen.' replied prof. McGonagall. So many people depended on her, she could never abandon them, not now when they needed her most. Oh, Albus! She had thought he would never leave her, leave the school, she had thought he would live for ever, be there... But he didn't. And now they all depended on her. On her, when she felt so helpless, so scared herself?

'I'm going to do to you what dear Dumbledore never had the guts to, Minerva McGonagall. Because _I know _he desired to, always, believe me.' said Snape getting up to stand in front of her.

What was he going to do? She knew him. He was no gentle man. If he could kill Dumbledore, there was nothing he couldn't do, not any more.

'You aren't good enough to lick his shoes!' she threw over the table. Slap! A red mark upon his pale face. She had slapped him. He didn't react, which was more worrysome.

'Dumbledore was a man, Minerva, a man like any other. A hero, an idea, a simbol, and yet a man.'  
'I know he was a man. For I couldn't have fallen in love with an idea... no it was a man I've fallen in love with.' thought prof. McGonagall.

'May be I'm not good enough to lick his shoes... but good enough to take his beloved deputy.' spoak Snape with a horrible look in his eyes. It was that that scared her, more than his words.


	6. Chapter 6

He leaned even closer. She backed away. Snape's hand slid to the butons of her dress.

Slap!

Another red mark upon the traitor's face, but he didn't care. It was time for revenge, revenge for all those clever answers, remarks and humiliation, it was his time to hurt her, humiliate her. All he wished was to make Dumbledore's deputy, the great Minerva McGonagall cry, like any other woman, feel helpless. To thruly kill Dumbledore, he had to take the fate away from her eyes, because he couldn't really kill Dumbledore, as long as his memory still lived in her heart, the most protected place in the world, as long as she was still loyal to him.

He grabbed her wrists and threw her against the bookcase.  
She struggled, but it was no use. Snape reached for her lips.  
It was a moment of hesitation, then she spat at him. But for a moment, her eyes sparked and her lips trembled. For a moment, the fear was visible in her eyes. It was enough, he had seen it.

The death eater shoved his hand in her hair and untied it from it's bun. Prof. McGonagall twitched; her dark brown hair fell, covering part of her face, falling to her waist.  
Snape smirked. He had always known her hair should be really thick and long, to make a bun like that, but he had never known exactly _how_ long.

'You are scared, aren't you, Minerva?'  
'I fear nothing' she threw at him.  
'Oh, yes you do. I know it. You are afraid of remembering. Minerva McGonagall, you are afraid of _me_.

'You, coward! You didn't have the guts to face Dumbledore when he had his wand, you don't even have the courage to fight me!'

Snape pulled her up by the hair.  
'Coward you said, woman?' he yelled madly. 'Say that again will you? Say that again!' He shouted pulling her down to the floor, by her hair, his hand clutched at her neck.

She bit her lip to stop the tears from falling down her face.  
'Coward. COWARD!'  
He kneeled over her, hands grasping her neck.

'Don't call me coward!'

She snapped her head up. Her hair was a mess, covering part of her face, but she didn't care. she knew no pain, only anger.  
'Well, that's what you are! A coward, you are no man!'

This was it. The death eater stepped over her, unzipping his pants.  
'No man, eh? I'll show you!' 'What would your dear Dumbledore say if he saw you now, eh? If he saw his school and his deputy now, at my mercy?'

She let her head fall in the shadow, so he wouldn't see her tears leave her eyes.  
Snape shoved her up, by the shoulders.

'No, you can not hide, Minerva. I want to see the tears in your eyes, I want you to cry, see you cry...' in his rage he looked slightly mad. 'What would He say if he saw his dear deputy in danger, in pain? See you helpless, crying, at my hands? I can do anything I want to you, Minerva McGonagall! There is no one to safe you! What would he say?'

She swallowed back her tears, her hopes, her painful memories and spoke, her voice horse, but steady.  
' Dumbledore is dead.'


	7. Chapter 7

Next moment the door was thrown open

Next moment the door was thrown open. All members of dumbledore's army ran inside, wands pointed at Snape.

'Leave her alone or else we'll blow your brains off!' panted Neville.

Snape got up and distanced him self slightly from McGonagall.  
Ginny, Luna and Parvati ran to help prof. McGonagall.  
'And who are you? Only some stupid children...'

'We are Dumbledore's army.' replied a little boy that didn't seem past second year. His voice steady and his wand pointed strait at Snape's heart.

'Professor?' asked Luna looking down anxiously at McGonagall.  
'We have to get out of here.' she said, her voice trembling. 'He called the other death eaters...they'll be here in minutes...'

The 3 girls helped her get up. They all popped out of the office.  
'Professor McGonagall? Are you ok? should we call madam Pompfrey, or the other teachers?' asked Ginny.

Mcgonagall was leaning against a wall. She sighed.  
'I'm perfectly all right, thank you, Miss Weasley. We must keep this as silent as possible'

'Professor...'  
'You don't look perfectly alright, Professor.' said Luna.

'Well, I am. good night, thank you for your trouble, girls.'  
prof McGonagagall turned and left for her rooms.  
The three girls looked worriedly at one another.

'This place is not safe any more. He was a step from raping her! Surly, If he could try to do that to prof McGonagall, I mean she's a very powerful witch and she's 70 for God's sake, the death eaters could do that to any of us!' shrieked Parvati.

'There was more to it...may be they would... but it was something else with McGonagall...It was something more than desire and fun...he wished to humiliate her and to hurt her, and..he did it to scare us!' said Ginny.

'...and because she was Dumbledore's right hand.' continued Luna.

'Yea, if he killed him... doing that to Mcgonagall must've been a long time goal. He wanted her scared and helpless. He wanted her out of the way.'


	8. Chapter 8

'Gracious god!' shrieked prof. Flitwick.  
'We've got to do something!' said Madam Hooch.  
'How can he treet prof. McGonagall like that? He should be skinned to death! Murdering Dumbledore is...evil , but this...'roared Hagrid.

Horase Slughorn oppened the staffroom door and looked at his coleagues in surprise.

'What happened?'  
'What? You don't know, Horase?' asked prof. Sprout.  
'Know what?'  
'What your student and protege did.' answered Madam Hooch.

'Who-?'  
'Snape tried to rape Minerva...or would have done if a bunch of kids hadn't intervened.' answered Sprout.  
'How? What? i can't believe it!'  
'Yes he did.'

Prof Flitwick banged his head on the desk.  
'This is a night mare! We are helpless with out Dumbledore! If that's how he acts with Minerva...'

'Where is she, anyway?

Somewhere, In the Griffindor tower, a grey tabby was sitting on a window sill. It was raining outside and somwhow the drops of rain against the glass were slightly washing away the horible feeling of being unable to shead tears. She was there because she couldn't cry, because she didn't have the right even to this last comfort.

Not a tear, not even one...

She was the one who had to be strong. She knew she was the onlyone strong enough to carry the burden. The burden of the truth.

Ginny sighed. what a day!-no, what days! She strached. She wondered what Harry, Ron and Hermione were doing. Oh, how she wished she was with them . Doing something, anything at all to help. But she had to respect Harry's decision. but realy, what could be more dangerous than Hogwarts these days, with Snape as headmaster? and they would've been together. She hadn't heared from them for a while. Her parent's couldn't write to her, and any way she knew they didn't know much more themselvs. 10 days had passed since that horrible night...with Snape...and McGonagall...  
Suddenly, she heard a noise.  
She grabbed her wand and looked around.  
'Ginny? ' whispered Parvati. 'What was that?'  
'I don't know.' replied Ginny. They were both frightened. 'Where are the others?'  
'No idea...I must've dozed off...' replied Parvati, clutching a pillow.  
'What are you doing? Don't be stupid!' said Ginny.  
They heard the noise again.  
Both girls jumped up and hugged each other.  
'Oh my Gosh! What are we going to do.' whispered Parvati.  
'We'd better look for a teacher.' said Ginny, her voice slightly trembling.  
'd'you know where they live?'  
'We know where McGonagall's quarters are.' said Ginny 'But...'  
The noise echoed again.  
Both girls jumped to their feet.  
'Come on.'  
Knock! Knock!

The door oppened.  
'It' s 3 o'clock in the morning.' was the Gryffindor head's of house blank statement.  
'Professor...' started Ginny.'  
'...we heard some strange noises...'  
'...and we couldn't find the others...'  
'Can we stay with you tonight?' asked the two girls in unison'


End file.
